hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Everywhere: Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Just Another Day "Hey! Sym!" Somebody yelled out my name. I looked around to see who it was and saw my best friend Tristan, calling my name. "Hey!" I shouted back. He came over to me and said, "Hey, did you get today's math class, 'cause I sure didn't!" Tristan wasn't the smartest when it came to math. "Yeah, It was really easy. But I could still come over your house after I'm done with the Sweet Shop." I said. He looked relieved, "Thanks, 'cause I am really stupid." "You sure are." I said sarcastically. He playfully punched me and laughed "Yeah your right. See you later!" "Bye!" I yelled after him. I turned and started walking to my family's sweet shop called Sweets and Treats. Sweets and Treats was the family buisness. My family was a little odd because most of my friends' parents went to work with the scientists to create better and faster means of transportation, what my District was known for. If you haven't already guessed, we live in District 6. Today, I did everything I usually did, but it felt different somehow. I couldn't explain it, it just did. Probably because the Reaping is tommorow I thought. As soon as I walked in our shop, I went to the back where our house was. Yes, we actually lived in the shop. It was our lifeline after all. I put my bag and books on the kitchen table and went out to the store and manned the cash register. This is what I did everyday. My mother and father actually made all the things we sold. We had more than candy, we had cookies, cake, cupcakes, and pretty much everything that you could think of that was sweet. "Hey mom! Hey dad!" I called back to them as I pushed open the door connecting the shop, work room, and house. "Hey sweetie!" My mom called back. I went over to the cash register and sat on the stool behind it. I looked around our tiny shop and smiled to a few of our regular customers. I really had nothing to do when nobody was buying anything. So I just sat there and read my book, keeping an eye on the customers. Just then, Aspen Niger and some of his funny friends came into the shop. He and his friends were looking over the chocolate. I saw one of the customers hovering behind them waiting for them to move out of the way. "You know Aspen." I said, "People want to actually buy things here." Aspen gave me a wide grin and moved politley out of the way for the customer. "You know Sym." He said in the same tone I had used. "People want to actually look at things here." I rolled my eyes at him, but grinned, He and his friends always bought an afternoon snack. They selected a couple of the cupcakes and went over to the counter. "So what are you reading today." He said picking up my book as I rang up their cupcakes. "Hey give me that back!" I exclaimed taking the book back. "I just wanted to know what you were reading." He said faking hurt. I sighed, "Jeez. Don't you have anyone else to torture?" "Now that I think about it, I have lots of people. Bye Sym." He said as he handed me the money. "Bye, Aspen." I called back as he left the store. I grinned as I rang up someone else's order. He can be so funny. I thought. Just then my little sister Lucy came in from school and sat behind the counter with me. "Hey." I said as I tossled her light brown hair. "Hi." She said. "So what have you been up to?" I asked her. "I was just wondering if mom was done, so she could read me a book." she said. I looked over my shoulder to the giant window that allowed our customers to watch how my parents made the sweets and confections. My mom wiped her hands off and went into the door that led to the house. "I'd say she's done." I said to Lucy. "Alright. See you later, Sym!" She yelled back as she went into the house. I looked throught the giant window and saw my dad come into the shop. "Hey I think we're done here. You can go back and do your homework and stuff." He said. "You sure?" I asked him. "Yah, I can take it from here." He said. "Ok thanks." I said. I took my book and went throught the doors into the house. My mom and Lucy were sitting on the small couch as I grabbed my stuff off the table and headed out the door. "I'm going over Tristan's house!" I called back. "Alright make sure your home in time for supper!" My mom called back. I slung my bag over my shoulders and headed to Tristan's house. His house was dark as it always was around this time. Everyone's parents who worked at the lab were gone until eight at night. I walked into Tristan's dark living room and headed upstairs. His parents were very high up in the lab's work, so they could afford a two-story house. "Hey!" I called up the stairs. "Hey!" He called back. "Come upstairs!" I walked up his stairs and into his gigantic room. "Just take a seat on the beanbag." I walked over to the beanbag chair and sat down. "So let's get started." I said. Read Chapter 2! Category:Stories Category:Story chapters Category:Hollyshiftwell1